


Afternoon Delight

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, New York (X-Files), Pre-X-Files, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Follmer and Reyes smut, set during their years together in New York.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Afternoon Delight

## Afternoon Delight

### by Scifinerdgrl

Title: Afternoon Delight  
Author: Scifinerdgrl  
Rating: NC-17  
Classification: SR  
Keywords: Follmer/Reyes sex, Pre-XF 

Summary: Reyes and Follmer smut, set during their years together in New York. 

Archiving: Please ask, please tell.  


* * *

"Mister Follmer, Agent Reyes is here to see you," Janet's voice sounded over the intercom. 

Brad Follmer dropped the manilla file folder he'd been holding and hit the intercom button. "Thank you, Janet," he said. "Hold my calls." 

He was halfway to the door when it flung open, revealing a tall, slender, dark-haired woman in a black trenchcoat, a bright pink scarf just visible above the neckline. "Monica," Brad purred. "You look fantastic." 

She began unbuttoning her coat, keeping her eyes on his. "And you, Agent Follmer, are a sight for sore eyes." 

He helped her off with her coat, using grand sweeping motions that he choreographed to allow his lips to pass just under her jawline. Shivers went up her spine as she felt his hot breath on her skin. "Brad..." she whispered. 

After hanging up her coat, he twirled her around, taking in the dazzling outfit that no other agent but his rule-flaunting paramour would dare to wear at work. "You look..... hot," he smiled. "That's the only word for it." 

"Yeah?" she blushed. She knew he meant it, but somehow she could never bring herself to believe that this handsome, successful special-agent-in-charge had noticed dorky old Monica, no matter how much she primped for him. 

"That conference better have been good, for taking you away from me..." He nuzzled her neck in the same placed he'd just teased, then drew one hand into her hair. "God, how I missed you," he whispered. 

"Let's lock the door," she whispered back. It was their code, signaling the start of the very unprofessional activities that they couldn't get enough of. 

With a dramatic flourish, Brad turned the deadbolt, grinning broadly at the "click" it made. A second later they heard the door to the outer office close, and the click of its lock. Janet knew what the locked door meant. For the next fifteen minutes she would be downstairs, smoking cigarettes and gossiping with fellow smokers. But not gossiping about them. Janet could be trusted with _any_ secret her boss asked her to keep. 

"Now, where were we," Brad asked. Before Monica could answer he'd found that magical place on her neck on his own and began nuzzling it. 

"I missed you too," Monica whispered, moving her head to beg for a kiss. 

He heeded her plea, taking her lips in his, and passionately working them around until she felt like she might liquefy on the spot. She returned his passion, then opened her mouth, waiting for the first of what she hoped would be many penetrations. 

His tongue entered eagerly, exploring and tickling her mouth, then dancing with her tongue, which sought entry to his mouth as well. As he let her enter him, he pushed her backward until they were up against the wall. Her knee ran upward against his thigh until she was able to wrap her leg around his body. Yes, she told him in every way she could, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. 

"Hmmmmm," he hummed into her mouth, then pulled away just far enough to say, "You kept up your yoga while you were away." 

"I have motivation," she smirked. "Just wait until I get you home." 

He smiled then bent forward to start the trail of tiny kisses he knew would drive her wild. Now wasn't the time to tell her he'd have to work late on his report, he decided. But at least he could make this visit worth her while. 

When a low growl escaped her throat, Brad knew that the time for teasing was over. He slid his hands downward, over her breasts, lingering briefly over each nipple, then brought them behind her waist and started hiking up her skirt. Her leg rode higher on his back, helping him reach around her, and he laughed when he found she wasn't wearing panties. "You forgot something," he said. 

"Oh no, I remembered..." she sighed. Yes, she remembered that time when they'd managed to pull themselves together for an urgent visit from the A.D. but somehow left her panties on the floor under his desk. They didn't think he saw, but they resolved to be more careful afterwards. 

His long arms reached toward her core, and she helped him by bringing her other leg around his body. Now she was utterly dependent on him and the wall to stay where she was, leaving her free to think of nothing other than giving and receiving pleasure. 

He moved one arm between them, and snaked it downward to dip into her wellspring. She was all he could have wanted in a lover and he would do anything for her. He loved her wetness, and her willingness, and her adventurousness. They both groaned with pleasure as he stroked her toward a mind-blowing orgasm that threatened to shake the pictures off the wall. 

As her breathing slowed, he checked his watch and realized they still had time. "You really _did_ miss me," he said appreciatively. 

She nodded, still unable to talk, then clutched him more closely, her head on his shoulder. When she felt her strength returning, she started kissing him behind the ear, his equivalent of the sweet spot on her neck, and he groaned appreciatively. Yes, she thought. She would do anything for him. Anything he wanted. 

When he started walking them toward his desk, his hands firmly holding her up by her ass-cheeks, she murmured encouraging, using the language of Brad-love, the language that set him afire. "Yeah, baby," she said in a barroom voice. "Fuck me. Fuck me like I've never been fucked before. I want to feel your cock in my snatch. Oh yeah...." She sighed when she felt the cool surface of the desk on her bare bottom. She grabbed his fly and pulled him toward her. 

"Yeah, baby," he eked out, his eyes closed as she freed his member and stroked it. 

"Oh yeah, baby, you're hot for me," she cooed appreciatively. It was no lie. She'd never seen him harder or bigger. "I should go to D.C. more often," she sighed. 

"No..." he groaned, a faraway sound to his voice. "Don't go... I need you..." 

His eyes were still closed when she dipped a finger into her reservoir, swirled it around, then spread her oily juices onto him. "Tell me you missed me," she said, moving her fingers downward to lightly scrape his balls. "Tell me," she said, squeezing lightly but assuredly. 

"Oh yeah, I missed you," he said, trying to thrust against her hand. "You have no idea." 

"You'll have to show me, then," she cooed, bringing the back of her thumbnail up along the underside of his shaft. She felt the shudder that went through him and knew the teasing had to end. "Fuck me if you missed me," she said huskily. "Fuck me like you'll never see me again." 

He edged forward, letting her guide him to her the edge of her steaming core. "Don't even joke like that," he whispered, then opened his eyes to look into hers. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up at him. She expected to see the glaze of lust over his glorious hazel eyes, but this time, she could see through the glaze to his soul. And she could see that he loved her. "I love you too," she whispered. 

As she opened for him, their dirty talk and games suddenly evaporated, leaving them heaving against each other, slowly building their passion toward a new type of mutual release. Deeper. Broader. Slow-motion over Niagra Falls. Falling yet rising, rising yet falling... Monica couldn't help herself. She groaned so loudly the agent in the next office would surely hear her, but for once Brad didn't try to hush her. Instead, he grunted his way toward a long, low growl of his own as he spilled his seed into her then collapsed into her arms. 

Ten minutes later, their hair combed, their clothes smoothed, the flush on their faces fading, they were ready to face the world. 

"Want to have lunch with me?" Monica asked. "I can pick up some take-out." 

Brad checked his watch, then shook his head. "I have a meeting. Let's try for tomorrow." 

The tell-tale click of a lock in the outer office told them Janet was back. "Tonight's no good either," Brad added. "I have to work on a report." 

"Okay, maybe tomorrow" she said as cheerfully as she could manage. She kissed him then took one last look into his eyes as she reached for the door knob. "It" was still there even though the lust had disappeared, and she sighed. "I can't wait." 

She left the FBI building, suddenly hungry, and turned toward 11th Street. She was in the mood for Italian food and Carlo's had the best. 

**THE END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Scifinerdgrl


End file.
